Suelta mi Mano
by Di Black
Summary: SongFic. Draco y Hermione. Tiempos oscuros, un amor, una cancion. Lograra Hermione detener el suicidio de Draco? Una historia especial para mi, dedicado a todos mis lectores, y a los que no, tambien se los dedico... espero y les guste... Reviews porfa!


Estaba cayendo la noche, un hombre veia a la lluvia como pegaba en su ventana, sentado en una elegante silla, con las luces del cuarto de aquella mansión apagadas, le había costado demasiado trabajo acostumbrarse a vivir vomo un muggle, aunque claro que, como era un mago, conservaba algunas costumbres, pero otras ya no…

Era un hombre con un porte muy elegante, de unos 22 años, era rubio y de ojos grises, su semblante era frio, digno de Draco Malfoy

Pero ahora tenia una vida un poco diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, ya no tenia esas ideas sobre los sangre sucias y los sangres limpias, y eso era porque se había enamorado de una.

**No, no es necesario que lo entienda por que nunca le ha servido la razon al corazon, el corazon no piensa**

Pero el sabía que lo que sentían ellos dos era imposible, por demasiadas cosas, su conciencia siempre le decía que era el culpable por la muerte de Albus Dumblendore, si nunca hubiera pasado, si hubiera aceptado su oferta… pero no… ahí estaba, sufriendo por su tormentoso pasado. Levanto la manga negra y larga de su palido brazo izquierdo, ahí estaba, dibujada sobre su piel, la marca tenebrosa.

Entonces pensó en ella, en su amada, lo que le depararía si se casaban, porque el lo había pensado, millones de veces, cuando se veían. Pero la lucha no había terminado y siempre se imaginaba las mismas palabras… "no puedo"

**No, mi vida para que te esfuerzas no me tienes que explicar siempre amaré tu libertad por mucho que eso duela**

Y por eso había decidido alejarse de ella, para que ella fuera libre, y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía de la relación, que él, Draco Malfoy mantenía con Hermione Granger. Desde hace mucho que no la veía, hace dos meses, dos largos meses, el desapareció para ella; además cada dia la sentía mas distante, como si no quisiera saber nada de el.

**Y, si, entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mi, pero no se si quiera saber de ti, vivir asi seguir asi pensando en ti**

Entonces sonó el telefono… era lo que estaba esperando, se levantó de su silla, prendió la luz y se acerco a la mesita en que estaba el telefono. Pero no contestó, el telefono siguió sonando una, dos, tres veces mas, luego se escucho la contestadora, como lo hacía cada noche a esas horas.

-Draco? Estas ahí? Por favor, contestame, yo se que estas en tu casa…

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir si ya no sientes mas este amor no tengo nada mas que decir**

Junto al telefono había una foto, de ellos dos, la tomo entre sus manos y se le quedo viendo.

-…Draco, por que no contestas? Te he dejado miles de mensajes diferentes cada noche y tu solo me ignoras…

**No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima, quiere salir**

Draco dejó la foto en su lugar y tomo otra, en una donde estaba solo ella, sonriendo y luego volteaba a ver a la foto que momentos antes Draco había dejado en la mesa… las lagrimas ahora se asomaban por aquellos ojos grises

-…que te ha pasado? Draco? Donde estas?

**Y por favor no me detengas siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga y no, mi vida no vale la pena para que quieres llamar si el que era yo ya no va a estar esta es la ultima cena**

Dejo esa foto de nuevo en su lugar, la besó y bajo a cenar, dejando a Hermione hablando en la contestadora…

Si antes había podido con la indiferencia de sus padres, si había podido planear todo el asesinato de Dumblendore en sexto año, si había logrado ocultarle la verdad a Voldemort, claro que podía esconderse de Hermione Granger

**Y, si, entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mi, pero no se si quiera saber de ti, vivir asi seguir asi pensando en ti**

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir si ya no sientes mas este amor no tengo nada mas que decir**

**No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima, quiere salir**

Terminó de cenar y volvió a subir a su cuarto. El telefono volvió a sonar y luego, la voz de Hermione sonó de nuevo en la contestadora

-Draco, yo se que algo te ocurre, contestame porfavor

Entonces el brazo izquierdo le comenzó a arder, volvió a ver la marca tenebrosa y comprendió que el señor oscuro le necesitaba, pero el ya no quería ofrecerle sus servicios,

**Y, si, entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mi, pero no se si quiera saber de ti, vivir asi seguir asi pensando en ti**

-Draco… voy para alla, tengo un mal presentimiento, espero y estes en tu casa…

Hermione colgó y el cuarto se quedo en silencio, Draco se sento en su cama, ya no podia mas, si no acudia con Voldemort, la muerte le esperaba, pero ¿era eso lo que queria? De cualquier forma no quería seguir en sus filas y tarde o temprano iba a morir en sus manos, el no quería poner en peligro a Hermione, ya lo estaba bastante en las continuas peleas que se sucitaban en el mundo mágico

Escuchó un estruendo que provenía de abajo, debía ser Hermione que había aparecido en la sala de abajo.

Se levantó y del en el escritorio que estaba delante de el, abrió el cajon y sacó un cuchillo que tenía el escudo de los Malfoy… escuchó como hermione corria y después toco la puerta

-Draco? – preguntó

Draco solo se acerco a la cama de nuevo

-Draco? – se volvió a escuchar

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir si ya no sientes mas este amor no tengo nada mas que decir**

**No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima, quiere salir**

Se abrio la puerta y Hermione estaba parada ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque en cuanto Draco escuchó abrir la puerta, se cortó la vena de su mano izquierda, con tal entusiasmo que la marca también quedo partida y Draco cayo en la cama acostado, y cerro sus ojos esperando a la muerte

Hermione corrió a donde estaba el, donde las sabanas ya estaban siendo manchadas por el rojo de la sangre…

-UN MEDIMAGO!!!!- grito hermione desesperada mientras trataba de que la sangre no saliera tan rapido del cuerpo de Draco

-Te… - pero la frase se que quedo a medias

Draco dio un ultimo suspiro y oliendo el aroma de Hermione por ultima vez cayó en su sueño profundo en la que algun dia todos tendremos que caer, dejando caer la lagrima que aquellos ojos grises nunca quisieron dejar caer…

-DRACO!!!!! – se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Hermione

-----------------

FIN

Pues he aquí otro One shot… creo que me tengo que dedicar a ellos, es el tercero que escribo, pero el segundo que publico…

Fue escrito en un momento de depresion que tenia, asi que no me intenten matar si no les gustó… se lo quiero dedicar a todas aquellas personas que me leen los fics sin importar que tan actualizado este, y es que me tardo muchisisimo en actualizarlo, a proposito, la cancion es de Sin Bandera, por si la quieren escuchar, esta muy buena...

Esto es como un regalo para todos aquellos que leen mi fic el reto, y para quienes no lo leen, tambien se los dedico... No tenia pensado en publicarlo, pero ahora, creo que es diferente, asi que espero que lo disfruten y me manden reviews, pero no me maten por que mate a Draco, asi que... hasta la proxima )

Nos vemos en otra!

Xochil Malfoy


End file.
